


Thank You

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Letters, M/M, not their kids though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I got this today,” Alec says softly, looking back up at Magnus. “You can read it out loud if you want.”“Dear Alec Lightwood,” Magnus begins, his lips tilting up in a fond grin as he notes the sloppy handwriting that clearly belongs to a young child.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Glitter

“Alexander.”

Magnus’ smooth voice wakes Alec from his unplanned nap, and he sits up in his desk chair with bleary eyes. His office is a lot darker than he last remembers it being, only illuminated by a few candles set around the room. Soft laughter sounds from behind him and a sheet of paper is pulled from his cheek and set back down on the desk. 

Magnus’ fingers press into his shoulders as he transitions into being awake and he relaxes into the touch, yawning as he asks, “What time is it?” 

“Almost eleven,” Magnus replies, and Alec can practically hear his smile as he groans. 

“Isabelle and Clary really need to get back from their vacation. I’m getting too old for this.” 

Magnus snorts and circles around Alec’s chair, leaning on the edge of the desk and raising an eyebrow. His gold eyes glow in the low light and Alec stares for a moment, mesmerized at how unfailingly beautiful he is. 

“You’re not even near your thirties yet, darling. Talk to me when you’ve gone through a century or two.” 

Alec smiles and looks down at his desk, then stops short as he refocuses on the letter that had been stuck to his face. He picks it up gingerly and his smile grows as he reads it over again. 

“I got this today,” Alec says softly, looking back up at Magnus. His eyes fall down to the paper and Alec hands it over. “You can read it out loud if you want.”

“ _Dear Alec Lightwood_ ,” Magnus begins, his lips tilting up in a fond grin as he notes the sloppy handwriting that clearly belongs to a young child. 

_Thank you for being brave and kissing your boyfriend at your wedding. My parents are mad but I think it was awesome. I have a boyfriend too. His name is Michael. He says hi. We’re gonna go practice runes now, but I hope you are having a great day._

_From,_

_Jason_

_P.S. Your boyfriend is pretty_

Magnus’ head falls back as he laughs and Alec picks up the envelope that the letter came in, peeking inside to make sure he didn’t mess it up while he was asleep. 

“It gets better,” he says, tilting the envelope so that the rainbow glitter that is pooled at the bottom slides out onto his hand. “It came with decorations.”

Magnus leans down, as if to inspect the glitter, and before Alec can jump away he blows it so that it puffs into Alec’s face. Alec’s mouth falls open as his boyfriend cackles evilly and wastes no time pulling him in and rubbing their cheeks together so that some of it transfers. 

Of course that doesn’t really phase Magnus, but he had to do  _something_. 

“Let’s go home and shower,” Magnus suggests amusedly. “I’m sure we can rid ourselves of it if we work together.”

He opens a portal with a wink and Alec rolls his eyes, grabbing the letter off of his desk right before he is pulled through. Just before they go to sleep, he hangs it up on the fridge with a rainbow magnet Magnus had randomly gifted him a while back. His fingers linger on it for a moment, his chest warming at the thought of giving this little boy hope, then they drop. 

He curls into Magnus’ side as he slides into bed, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek as he whispers, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Magnus asks, running his fingers through Alec’s unruly hair. 

“Loving me before I fully loved myself.”

The words settle across them like a warm blanket, and Alec’s eyes close before Magnus can reply. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and just a few specs of glitter still stuck to his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself I'm Jason saying Magnus is pretty


End file.
